


A Hunter Walks into a Bar

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: '67 Impala, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Dean Saves The Day, Dominant Dean, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Impala Sex, Light Dom/sub, My First Smut, Pool Table Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Seasonal additions, Sex in the Impala, Sexy Dean, Smut, Table Sex, Top Dean, Walk Into A Bar, sex in a bar, sexy dean being sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various scenes where Dean hooks up with “you” on the road. Each chapter involves a different scenario unrelated to the others.</p><p>1: You work in a bar and a handsome stranger saves the day. (BDSM undertones)<br/>2: A string of recent animal attacks leave your town and life quiet and dull. A handsome stranger walks into your life and adds some excitement.<br/>3: You get attacked in an alley by a Rugaru. Sam and Dean save the day. A night of whiskey turns into Sam falling asleep, but not you and Dean.<br/>4: You wake up in the middle of the night. There is a sound downstairs. In your living room standing in front of the fireplace a young girl. She is no ordinary child. Your house is haunted. Who you gonna call?<br/>5: The holidays are coming up and a hunter walks into your little shop with a seasonal request! Norse Gods and mistletoe! Happy holidays!</p><p>Check out my other work as well. It is a muliti chapter thing with plot as well as smut:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight in a Worn Out Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> You are working late in a bar when some old drunks give you a hard time. Luckily a handsome stranger is there to save the day... And fuck you silly...

You sighed. Your boss was such a dick. Why did you always have to lock up? The bar was so creepy when it was empty and dark. On the nights when he left early you had to deal with sending the nasty drunks who hugged the bar until long after last call on their way. This could be high risk, so you always made sure to keep a bat behind the bar in case someone refused to leave and threatened you. 

Tonight was no exception. Your boss left work an hour before last call, having to feed his fake dog. And when last call came around the bar still housed four old, smelly drunks and a handsome, but quiet guy in a worn out leather jacket who had been checking you out all night. Hadn’t it been for you being absolutely exhausted and wanting to go home you had seriously considered fucking him on the bar after closing.  
“Hey, sweetheart. Could I get some bourbon please? Still last call right?” Mr. Leather jacket snapped you out of your train of thought. You blushed with the fear of him reading your mind.  
“Sure thing!” You turned around reaching for the Jim Beam on the shelf. Chills ran down your spine when you heard some of the other patrons commenting how your ass looked “like a ripe peach” in your shorts.  
“Come on guys, leave her alone…” The stranger grunted at them. They old guys merely chuckled at his reaction.  
“That’s okay, they’re mostly harmless. I can take care of myself.” You quietly told him while handing him his drink. He cocked his head, gave you a wink and went back to his table in the corner. 

Last drinks were all empty and you were busy running the dishwasher and cleaning up behind the bar. You were more than ready to throw out the patrons, go home and crawl into bed. That turned out to be more difficult than you imagined.  
“Why don’t you just tap me another beer sweet cheeks? You can pocket the money... No one will know.” One of the drunks winked at you and earned chuckles from all the others.  
“That’s not how it works… Sorry. I just wanna go home.” You said over your shoulder trying to keep busy.  
“Then how about if we tap it ourselves hot stuff?” Another drunk was already behind the bar and a bit closer to you than you’d like.  
“Get out.” You tried to sound stern as you turned around. You scanned the room for Mr. Leather jacket. He was nowhere to be seen. Funny… You hadn’t heard him leave.  
“I think I’d like to stay right here…” The drunk behind the bar threatened, pushing you up against the wall. You could smell the beer and nuts on his breath. You tried to reach for the bat, but he got there first. You really were screwed now…  
“Why don’t you just get the fuck out idjits?” Mr. Leather jacket came out of the bathroom. “I’d hate to kick all your asses…” Something in his voice made you believe that in fact he would love nothing more. You saw your opportunity to get away and elbowed the drunk threatening you in the face. That earned you nothing more than a punch. This made Mr. Leather jacket furious and he went on a real rampage. He managed to knock the bat out of your attacker’s hand and hit him. Luckily this made them all scurry out like the rats they were. He locked the door and hurried over to you.  
“You hurt?” His concern was vivid on his face.  
“Not badly… Bastard got my cheekbone though…” Your reply was shakier than you’d like. He led you over to a chair and helped you sit. Then he got a clean dishtowel with cold water and kneeled down in front of you, holding it against you cheek.  
“I’m Dean…” He said giving you the most gorgeous smile you’d ever seen, his green eyes staring at you.  
“Nice to meet you Dean. I’m Y/N.” You smiled back at him.

You spent half an hour telling him all there was to know about you. What was it about him that made you feel so safe and free? He however was a mystery. Saying next to nothing about his own life. You were no longer tired and didn’t care what time it was.

“Can I offer you a drink?” You beamed at him.  
“Awesome. Only if you’ll have one with me though.” He replied. He followed you to the bar. He leaned over it as you poured the bourbon. You proceeded to lean next to him when you handed him his drink.  
“Thanks babe.” His response made you all giddy. Judging by the smirk on his face you had a feeling he knew exactly what effect he had on you. The bourbon made your face warm and gave you a boost of courage. You leaned over and kissed him. He kissed you back, deeply and with passion.  
“You sure you wanna go down this road with me, girl?” He asked after the kiss, a devilish look in his eyes. You nodded and bit your bottom lip. “You’re gonna let me do exactly what I want to you then? Cause that’s what I do…” His voice fell and he smirked at you.  
“Oh I am… Whatever you want Dean…” Your submissive side was kicking in and all you wanted was for the man in front of you to ravage you.  
That was all he needed to hear apparently. He grabbed your hips and hoisted you on to the bar. His kisses were full of urgency and lust. He tore of your plain t-shirt, cocked his head and admired you. “Damn…” He said and bit his lip. You decided to take off your bra, but surprisingly he stopped you. “I’ll do it. I’m in charge here…” He grinned devilishly and removed your bra. That made you so wet your heart skipped a beat. Kissing you he squeezed you nipples and started leaving a trail of kisses down your neck. When he reached your breasts you couldn’t help, but moan. He drove you crazy with desire. Kissing his way down your torso he reached your shorts. You lifted your body as he peeled them off as well as your underwear. His tongue instantly found your clit. He knew his way around a woman, no doubt about it. As his index finger entered you, your moans grew louder. He sucked your clit and added a finger, slowly working them in and out of you.  
“Dean… God… I’m gonna cum…” You moaned.  
“Your allowed girl.” He said and resumed his work. You came hard and screamed his name. “Dean!” 

You still hadn’t returned to earth when he picked you off the bar and laid you down on the pool table. Undressing in a hurry he then followed you up there and made you taste yourself on his fingers, than his mouth. Climbing over you he proceeded to stick his cock down your throat. It was big and hard and filled your mouth. You struggled to breath as he gave it a few thrusts and pulled it out. He then lowered himself on top of you and slowly entered you. You gasped for air as he filled you up and started moving. His dick going deeper than anyone had ever been. You started ruffling his hair, but before long he grabbed your wrists with one of his hands and held them over your head. “I’m in control… Didn’t I just tell you?” He was so stern and calm it made chills run down your spine. His other arm reached for your right leg and placed it on his shoulder. One thrust and it hit your g-spot. Hard! You scream out and he picked up the pace, driving you over the edge in a matter of seconds. “Did I tell you to cum?” he asked as you came down from your high. “You’re gonna pay for that.” Dean flipped you over. Lying on your stomach he slapped your ass hard. First one cheek, then the other. He proceeded to thrust into you with force. The surprise made you scream out in pleasure. “Now next time you cum when I tell you…”  
“Yes Dean.” You replied, moaning hard. You felt him lift you up on all fours.  
His thrusting increased and you knew you’d cum before long. With your moans increasing he slapped your ass.  
“Dean… I’ll cum soon… Can I?” You managed to mutter.  
“Hold on baby…” He said. You could hear in his voice he was getting ready to cum. He slipped his thumb in your ass and slammed into you. “Go ahead baby.” He yelled. That was really all you needed to hear and you came hard. Your walls contracting sent Dean over the edge and he shot into you, filling you with his cum.

Lying on the pool table next to each other you tried getting back to earth.  
“Next time I’m in town… I’m fucking you in the ass.” He chuckled and sat up.  
“Whatever you want Dean. Come by any time…” You replied. You stayed on the table as he got dressed and left you alone in the bar. 

Every night you look for him. Hoping he'll come back.


	2. Some Much Needed Spice for the Same Old Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are bored to death of your same old routine. The diner your working in has been slow after a string of recent animal attacks has left your little town a ghost town. People just don't go out anymore.
> 
> All you want to do is get out of town and travel.
> 
> A stranger is about to add some much needed spice to your plain life.

The same old routine was driving you mad. Get up, get coffee, get dressed, get fed, get strangers their food for eight hours, get home, get fed, get entertained, get to bed, get some much needed sleep… When did your life get so boring? After high school you were supposed to travel and you parents were supposed to pay or it. That had all gotten flushed down the toilet when your dad lost his well paying job in the aftermath of the financial crisis. You still had your heart set on travelling, but you had had to take a job waitressing in a local diner to pay for it. The plan was to work for a year and then go to Europe and just travel by train until the money ran out and you had to go back home or just plainly hit the road and criss cross the country. 

Wednesdays were the worst. It was the diner’s slowest day of the week, which meant lots of time to think about how bored you were. At least when it was packed, you kept busy… Lately each day had been “Wednesday”. A string of recent, freak, animal attacks had left the town feeling like a ghost town. 

As the clock slowly moved towards closing time on this particular Wednesday you were walking around like a zombie daydreaming of hitting the road or jumping on a plane to anywhere. Only two booths were occupied. One by regulars, a family of four, and one by a man you’d never seen before. You couldn’t help noticing how attractive he was with his green eyes and flannel shirt. You could only just make out his muscles under his shirt. Wow. You thought it unfair that a man could eat like that and still look so damn good! The stranger had chowed down a big burger with fries, a side of onion rings, a side of tater tots and two pieces of pecan pie! While taking his order you had smirked, in response he had chuckled and said, “Have you never seen a man eat, girl?” You had nodded and brought it to the chef.

As you did the cash register and ran the dishwasher the regulars left and the stranger had a cup of coffee. He was still there when it was five minutes until closing. You had no choice, but to gently remind him. Making your way towards his booth you had some extra pep in your step, good looking men just brought it out in you.  
“Excuse me… We’re closing in five minutes sir. The chef just left and I have to lock up. You can come back tomorrow though.” You smiled at him.  
“Oh, time just got away from me I guess… Sorry sweetheart.” His smile had you swooning.  
“Oh… Ehm… Don’t worry about it… You can finish you coffee while I get my things from the back. Do you mind?” You smiled and blushed.  
“Not at all… I’ll wait here and walk you to your car. Some weird stuff is going on in this town.” Serious now he went back to his coffee.

While in the back fetching your coat and bag you quickly checked your make up in the mirror. Damn, you looked like a mess after eight hours of waiting tables and standing in the steam of the coffee maker and dishwasher. You hurriedly did some touch ups and opened the top button on your uniform. As you walked back out your eyes caught his and the intensity of his stare made chills run up and down your spine and you bit your bottom lip. A moment later you were absolutely mortified, he had noticed and his face had turned all smug and smirky. You quickly looked down and made your way over to him.  
“Shall we go?” You tried to sound nonchalant and located the keys in your bag.  
“Awesome.” He replied and followed you out the door.  
You walked in silence to the parking lot and he watched you get into your car. You rolled the window down to thank him and say good night.  
“Thanks a lot. I’m a bit jumpy these days… With all the attacks and all…” You smiled at him.  
“Totally understandable sweetheart. My car is parked on the other side of the lot. See you.” He turned and walked away, his “sweetheart” lingering in the air.

As you turned the key you realized something was wrong. The car was dead.  
“Piece of shit!” You punched the dashboard. Your car was a piece of junk Golf, but this had never happened before. You got out of the car and popped the hood. Quickly realizing that this was pointless since you had absolutely no idea what you were looking at. As you shut it a gorgeous black car drove up and stopped in front of you. You were glad to see the handsome stranger get out.  
“Having car trouble?” His rough voice sent shivers through you in the darkness.  
“Yeah… It just won’t start…” Your disappointment in your car was evident in your voice.  
“I’ll have a look!” You watched him stride over to you. You were not at all shocked that this rough around the edges hottie knew his way around an engine.  
“Hmm… Not good…” He mumbled as he leaned in under the hood of your Golf. “You need a new flywheel… I can’t do anything about that…”  
“Shit… The walk home will take me hours!” Your frustration was vivid.  
“No! Don’t walk… I’ll drive you home.” He was firm and tense in his response. You would like nothing more than to have him drive you in his gorgeous car, but you were NOT the kind of girl to except rides from strangers at night.  
“Um… I don’t think so… It’s really far, a bit out of town and… No offence, but-“ He didn’t let you finish.  
“You are not walking home alone this time of night with the recent… animal attacks.” He had a point; in your frustration with your car you had forgotten all about that.

Two minutes later you were in a handsome stranger's car, at night, in a ghost town listening to Classic Rock FM.  
“Thanks a lot…” It occurred to you that you didn’t know his name “What’s your name?” You asked.  
“Name’s Dean… Dean Winchester. Yours?” He looked at you for a second. He looked like a Dean, it fit him well.  
“I’m Y/N.” You smiled. “This is a great car!”  
“Right?! ’67 Impala. Greatest car there is.” He stroked the dash. His feelings towards the car were very clear. This was when you favorite song came on the radio, Lynyrd Skynyrd’s Simple Man.  
“Oh my God! I love this song!” You blurted out.  
“You like Lynyrd Skynyrd?” He sounded shocked, this offended you a bit.  
“Yeah?” You responded sarcastically. “Why’s that so hard to believe?”  
“You just struck me as more of a “Good-girl-listening-to-soft-country-wearing-pretty-sundresses”-kind of girl.” He smirked, thinking himself funny no doubt.  
“Well, you had me all wrong than didn’t you?” You said, “Don't let the uniform fool you, I’m more of a “want-to-hit-the-road-listening-to-rock-in-jeans-and-army-jackets”-kind of girl…”  
“Oh yeah? Someone thinking themselves a bad girl then?” He grinned devilishly.  
“Oh, you have no idea!” You blurted out. You were definitely shocking yourself with this blatant flirting. The moment came to a sudden halt as a deer was all of a sudden in the middle of the dark, country road. Dean stepped on the break leading to you hitting your head on the dash.

You were dizzy and had apparently missed a few minutes because all of a sudden the car was pulled over at the side of the road and Dean had stepped out. He then appeared at the passenger side helping you out of the car.  
“Get some air sweetheart. It will help. Are you okay?” He looked concerned.  
“I’m just a bit dizzy.” You said as you sucked in the cool, night air. He was right, it did help and pretty soon you were as good as new. He looked so sexy when concerned for you. It was a real turn on.  
“You wanna get going?” He asked.  
“Let’s just take a minute… If you don’t mind of course…” You didn’t want the ride to end… Ever. And by the look of his face he didn’t want that either.  
“Try to take a few steps. Get your body moving.” His deep, sexy voice commanded.  
You did as he had asked, but you were not as stable as you had first thought. A few steps in you lost your footing and fell to the ground. Luckily he was right there to pick you back up. Carrying you in his arms he helped you into the back seat. His rippled body felt so good against yours and you took a deep breath and hoped you’d never forget his musky scent. You were laid down on two seats when he followed you in and sat next to you. Closing your eyes you turned and put your head in his lap. At first he seemed surprised, but soon his hand was in your hair. Moving your head around a bit you noticed his bulging erection and he most definitely noticed how you had noticed it. You looked him in the eyes and grinned. His lips curled up into his signature devilish grin. A moment later he had grabbed your hair and pulled your head up to kiss you.

And the man could kiss. His kisses were firm and urgent. He seemed to want you just as badly as you wanted him. You proceeded to straddle him, feeling his erection against your warm sex. He moved his mouth to your ear biting and breathing heavy into it, and you couldn’t help but moan. He then unbuttoned your uniform dress all the way down and threw it to the front seat. So then you sat there in a stranger's impala at night in the middle of nowhere straddling him in your shoes and undies. This was not how you thought the day would go! But man were you pleased. 

Dean laid you down in the backseat and took off his clothes, revealing his ripped body and gorgeous cock. The effect he had on you soaked your panties.  
“Now it’s your turn to be naked…” He grunted into your ear. He opened the front clasp of your bra “Man, I love those…” he said before he pulled down your panties. He then proceeded to place his skilled tongue on your clit as he fondled your breast with one hand. His tongue and tweaking hand sent you over the edge in the span of a minute. You felt your body convulse and screamed his name. Looking up at you he was obviously pleased with himself as he found his jeans and pulled out a condom. After putting it on he climbed on top of you and entered your still contracting pussy. A few thrusts in and he moaned hard into your ear. Your hands found his muscular back and his found your throat. With a controlling hand on your throat he whispered in your ear “You are so fucking hot.” 

With Dean picking up his pace and force it wasn’t long till you were on the edge of another orgasm. Lifting himself slightly his experienced thumb found your clit and he rubbed it as you squeezed his biceps.  
“Dean, I’m gonna cum…” You moaned.  
“Go ahead baby.” His dark voice murmured.  
With extra force he thrust into you and a few seconds later you felt as if you were floating on air as the pleasure peaked it's top. Your contractions were enough to send Dean over the edge as well and you felt him reach his peak.

Spent and satisfied you both just laid there for a while holding each other.  
“I really needed that… I haven’t had this much fun in a loooong time.” You smiled at him.  
“I aim to please.” He chuckled.  
“Hopefully you’ll be able to please me some more in the future?” Your tone was hopeful.  
“I guess I’ll stick around for a few more days.” Dean said.  
“You don’t live in town?” You asked, disappointed.  
“No, I'm in town… on business. Doing business things like… importing, exporting and math…” Dean replied. You didn’t buy it for a second, but decided not to argue.

The drive to your house felt way too short. As you looked over at him, his profile cradled by the moonlight, it dawned at you that you had never seen a man this beautiful before. And that soon he’d be out of your life forever. 

Over the next couple of days he came to the diner and you spent nights in his motel. It felt so natural, so good. When it was all over you gave him your number and he gave you his having you promise that you’d call if anything “fishy” happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two. I'm still working on getting the hang of writing sex scenes. Tips, tricks and comments are welcome;)
> 
> And please have patience with me, English is my second language:)


	3. Whatever happened to normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew? Did the police know? Did the military know? The FBI? The CIA? Hell, did the government even know? You, had definitely not known. Just two short weeks ago you thought vampires, werewolves and ghosts were the stuff of fairytales and campfire stories.

3\. Whatever happened to normal?

Who knew? Did the police know? Did the military know? The FBI? The CIA? Hell, did the government even know? You, had definitely not known. Just two short weeks ago you thought vampires, werewolves and ghosts were the stuff of fairytales and campfire stories. That all changed when you were attacked by the ugliest thing you’d ever seen in an alley. It was sort of human, sort of wormy and wolfish, and ALL gross and scary. You managed to keep it at bay with a conveniently near lying metal pipe for a good ten minutes before two strangers rushed in and set it on fire.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

What the actual fuck right!? What the hell!?  
“What was that?!” Were the first words you managed to stutter out. Before they could answer you, something dawned on you. “Oh my God! Did you set a guy on fire, and KILL him?!”  
“Hey, no… Calm down. That was no man. Not anymore at least.” A tall guy in his late twenties gave his best at calming you down.  
“Calm down? You want me to calm down?! How can I calm down when that just attacked me… That… thing?” You could hear your freak-out-voice coming out of your mouth. “And then having you two rush in a set him on fucking fire?” You never thought those words would ever pass your lips.  
“Wow… Careful? Not so loud… We just saved you life!” The shorter of the two was clearly afraid someone might stumble upon your little gathering and hear you.  
“And I’m grateful… We have to go to the police! They have to know about this.” Finally your brain seemed to be back in the game. You had to take control of the situation.  
“No… That’s not gonna happen girl…” The shorter one said sternly.  
“Are you insane? Of course we have to go to the police.” You looked at them both bewildered.  
“We can’t, that thing, that non-human thing, was a rugaru. We can’t go to the police and say we killed a rugaru, we’d all end up in the psych ward.” The tall one stared you in the eyes and managed to keep his calm.  
“A rugaru? If something is out there attacking people and looking like that they should be on it…” You just couldn’t believe the police would let this happen.  
“Oh they can’t be “on” something they have no clue about. Rugarus ain’t your normal, run of the mill psycho, sweetheart…” The shorter one’s deep voice resonated in the alley.  
“What am I going to now then? Just go about my life as if this never happened? Forget this rugaru business, whatever it is, and go to bed?” You felt there was something you should do.  
“That sounds good!” The shorter one turned to leave.  
“Dean! Come on. We’re obviously not going to leave her here… She’s all shaken up!” The tall one pulled Dean back by the arm. “We’ll walk you home…”

All three of you made your way across town. The cold autumn air calmed you, it always had. There was nothing like a walk to help calm your nerves. The two men turned out to be brothers, just passing through town. They seemed nice, easy to talk to and definitely easy on the eyes. There was just something about them that was soothing and comforting after what you’d just gone through. After a little while you were at your apartment. You lived in a tiny apartment above a convenience store.  
“This is me…” You smiled at them. “Do you guys want a drink?” It seemed like the least you could do.  
“Sure, you got any whiskey?” Dean seemed enthused.  
“Yes, is red label good enough for you guys?” Johnnie Walker was your favorite.  
“That will definitely do.” The tall one, whose name was Sam, was pleased with this information.  
Your apartment was small, but cozy. You had done your best to make it feel like home after the first man you ever loved left you there all alone three months ago. You had bought it together, a nice little starter home where you would live until you could afford something better. Sam and Dean sat down on the couch and you proceeded to the kitchen to get the whiskey and some glasses. You could barely make out their hushed words in the living room.  
“Come on Dean, there’s no point in telling her… It will only freak her out.”  
“Isn’t it better to know it all and not just a little? We already told her all there is to know about rugarus…”  
“Better to know what?” You decided to be frank with them. “If there is more to know, you should tell me.” The men on your couch looked at each other.  
“Well… Rugarus are not the only monsters out there.” Dean’s green gaze was locked into your eyes.  
“What? And the authorities don’t know? Who fights them? You guys?” You had a million questions.  
“They don’t and yes, we do fight them. Well, us and others like us. Other hunters.” Sam answered while taking it upon himself to pour the whiskey.  
“Hunters… Monster hunters… Are there vampires?” You asked.  
“Yes.” Dean’s reply was short.  
“And werewolves?” You asked again.  
“Yes.” He stared at you, searching your face for a reaction.  
“And witches?” You wanted to know what was real and what was pure lore and fiction.  
“Yes, and demons and ghosts and about a thousand other thing. We really don’t have time to tell you everything right now…” Dean drank some whiskey and sighed.  
“I can’t believe it… If I hadn’t just seen the Rugaru, hell I wouldn’t believe it…” You suddenly felt overwhelmed.  
“Sit down. Have a drink, it’ll help.” Sam was obviously concerned this would tip you over the edge.  
Sam and Dean moved closer together so that there was space for you by the arm lean next to Dean. You sat down and Dean handed you a glass of whiskey. You downed it all in one mouthful. Whiskey was like sex. The smooth, strong mouth feel and sweet burn that followed was just what you needed. This morning you were just a student in a small college town and the biggest secret you kept was the fact that your friend Jenny had cheated on her first boyfriend. Now, the biggest and best kept secret in the world was yours to keep. How could your entire view of the world shift completely in the span of a few hours?

As the evening turned into night the bottle almost emptied and you had picked Sam and Dean’s brain about monsters and hunting. You had told them all there was to know about you. You had the feeling that you’d all known each other for years.  
“I’ve made up my mind. I want to hunt. I need to do something!” In your foggy head this actually seemed like a good idea.  
“No way… It’s not something you just pick up! We were born into this and we’ve still died, been turned and lost everyone…” Dean’s response was stern. Sam shook his drunken head.  
“Well I need to do something! What can I do?” You were dead set on contributing.  
“Man the phones!” Sam drunkenly exclaimed.  
“Yes! Man the phones… Keep your eyes open for fishy stuff and call us. And get a phone we can call if we need someone to act as “FBI”-supervisor!” Dean seemed to think it was a good idea as well.  
“I can do that! Definitely!” That seemed like a fairly safe way to help out. Sam was clearly struggling to stay awake on your couch. “Sam? Do you need some shut-eye?” You asked.  
“Maybe…” He was barely responsive anymore.  
“Can you even make it back to the motel?” Dean asked his brother, clearly not planning on going with him.  
“Sam can sleep in my bed, I’ll take the couch… He’s in no condition to go anywhere.” You offered. The brothers seemed content with this and Dean helped his brother into the bedroom. When Dean reemerged you smiled at him and he met your smiling eyes with a wink. He truly was a gorgeous man. You had never felt this comfortable in the company of such an attractive man before. He made his way over to the couch and sat down next to you, the soft fabric of his flannel shirt brushing against your bare arm in the process. You sat there in silence for a moment. Both a bit too drunk. You searched your brain for a way to start up the conversation again.  
“So, Dean… How do you have time for a social life when you spend so much time on the road?” Part of you just wanted to make conversation, and part of you really wanted to know whether or not he was single.  
“Honestly, I don’t. Neither of us do… We have a few friends. A few people we work with now and then. Other than that it’s all just a long line of new monsters and towns.” His answer was honest and heartfelt.  
“A long line of random women too I assume…” Apparently you got ballsy when you drank.  
“Hah! Well… yes…” He got a bit flustered, his kind, green eyes smiled at you.  
“That must be hard…” You smiled back at him.  
“Sometimes…” He joked and winked at you as he adjusted his pants.  
“I didn’t mean it like that silly!” You really hadn’t and you got embarrassed.  
“I know, I know. But seriously though, not knowing who the next person you’ll sleep with will be. It is hard. Just a long line of one-night stands with girls I’ll never see again. Never really feeling intimacy.” He seemed to really mean it. “But hey, I’m not complaining… At least I get laid.” He winked again. He did that well, no wonder girls fell at his feet. You wouldn’t mind sleeping with him yourself!  
“See, that’s the problem with small towns! Being single, the whole town knowing everyone and rumors flying all over! I can’t just pick someone up and sleep with them… The whole town would know the next day!” You couldn’t believe you showed him your frustration like this.  
“I never kiss and tell…” He stared you deep in the eyes. His flirting made every nerve in your body tingle. You stared at each other for what felt like minutes and then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he kissed you. His lips were soft and warm. His kiss was passionate, yet slow. Nothing was rushed.

Lying on your couch, in Dean’s arms, making out. It was divine. His hands traced every part of you. Before long his hands crept up under your t-shirt, finding it’s way under your bra and gently squeezing your breast. His other hand reached down the back of your jeans to your butt.  
“I think your clothes are in the way girl… Do you agree?” His deep voice whispered in you ear. All you could do was nod. Moving his hands again he took hold of the hem of your t-shirt and you sat up a bit and lifted your arms in the air so he could pull it off. He then turned his attention to your jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down as you wiggled a bit to help him. He then unbuttoned his shirt revealing a ripped chest and what seemed like an occult tattoo. On his shoulder you could see a scar shaped as a handprint, how bizarre. What kind of monster had made that? He stood up and took off his jeans and socks and there you both were in your underwear. You let out giggle and he smirked at you. “You laughing at me girl?” He smiled.  
“No, no… It’s just been a while since I had a half naked man in my living room.” You joked.  
“Maybe we should get all the way naked then? Is that better?” He laughed.  
“Hell yes!” You said and undid you bra clasp, revealing your breasts. Dean bit his lip at sight of you and while you removed your panties he hurriedly got naked. His cock was truly magnificent. Just perfectly big and thick.

Dean proceeded to lie back on top of you, kissing your neck. He left a trail of kisses down to your breasts where he took his time, biting your nipples while one hand found that sweet spot between your legs. His skillful fingers circled your clit and triggered a low moan from you. It felt so good. It had been so long. Continuing to stimulate your nipples he pushed his index finger into you and pressed on you g-spot while using his thumb to circle your clit. He definitely knew what he was doing! You grabbed hold of his cock and gently started moving your hand up and down his shaft, trigger his moan this time. His deep moan made your body quiver and you felt your sex tighten around his index finger. He bit his lip and stared you deep in the eyes.  
“Are you ready for me girl?” He asked with devilish grin across his perfect features.  
“Yes…” You moaned in his ear. He lifted himself up a bit taking a firm hold of your hips as he thrusted into you. You let out a deep moan and grabbed his biceps as he started moving, rocking in and out of you. At first he moved slowly letting your pussy get used to his cock filling you up. Steadily he increased the pace of his movement and before you knew it he slammed into you hard and fast like an animal. Almost at the edge you moaned at him that you were about to come, knowing exactly what he was doing he proceeded to lift one of your legs onto his shoulder to reach deeper and stimulate your g-spot as he moved. This was all you could take and before long you were exploding in a mind-blowing orgasm. He wasn’t far behind and hurried to pull out and unload on your stomach. After washing up you fell asleep in each other’s arms on the couch. 

The next morning you were the first one up. Blasting hangovers usually meant you didn’t sleep well. Kissing Dean on the forehead you decided to make the boys some breakfast before they left. Coffee, eggs and bacon was just easy enough to not screw up. You all ate together and the boys left you ten different phone numbers. Before they hit the road Sam hugged you and said to take care. Dean asked his brother for a moment, and Sam made his way down to the convenience store to get some supplies.  
“Thanks for last night. I needed that…” Dean smiled at you. You had shared a much needed moment of intimacy.  
“Tank you. I needed it too… And thanks for saving my life!” You beamed at him.  
“I’ll see you soon okay? I promise to call if I’m in the area. And you should call, if you’re ever in Kansas.” He stared at you, his green eyes so radiant in the morning light.  
“I will… Good bye Dean…” You couldn’t help feeling sentimental. He leaned in for a kiss. His lips were full of passion. Then he left. He was off to fight a new monster, save a new town.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the two weeks since you’d seen them they’d called twice and you filled the role as special agent Gina Fleetwood. You kept your ear to the ground and scanned papers for weird deaths, accidents and attacks. Feeling guilty for hoping another monster would make it’s way to your town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment or request!


	4. Hunter and Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the middle of the night. There is a sound downstairs. In your living room standing in front of the fireplace a young girl. She is no ordinary child. Your house is haunted. Who you gonna call?

You woke in the middle of the night by a shatter of glass. Fear prickled down your spine. Your mother had warned you that living alone was a bad idea when you had first bought the old Victorian house. You had shrugged it off as just her being superstitious. You picked up the big and heavy iron candlestick you kept on you nightstand and snuck out of bed. Tip-toing down the stairs you followed a faint sound of movement into the sitting room. And there in front of your fireplace a fragile, little outline of a person stood with it’s back to you. The child had long chestnut hair, she was thin and frail standing on your floor with bare feet, a light blue dress covered her, but it was worn and dirty. Just as you were about to open your mouth to ask her who she was, her entire body flickered as if she was nothing more than a hologram. You let out a scared gasp and she turned around within the fraction of a second. Her face was even eerier. With a pale complexion and ice-cold eyes she stared at you as if you were the scary one. Before you could react she let out a high-pitched shriek and flickered towards you with speed and as an unconscious reaction you swung the candlestick at her. It went right through her and she disappeared in a wisp of pale smoke. Needless to say you didn’t get much sleep that night. 

You barely made it into work the next day. Luckily it was Friday. The week-end was just around the corner.  
“Jeannie, are you okay? You look horrible, honey” your co-worker Diane, at the law firm where you worked as a secretary asked you the next morning.  
“I got no sleep last night Diane.” You answered her concerned look “Quite honestly, I think I’m going crazy.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but I think my house is haunted…” You felt ashamed as you said it.  
“Haunted?” Diane looked puzzled.  
“Last night I thought I saw a little girl in my sitting room, but she wasn’t real. She flickered like a hologram and moved at a puzzling speed. Then, she disappeared in a puff of smoke as I flung my candlestick at her!” You looked at Diane who looked back at you her expression now more knowing.  
“That’s a ghost all right…” Diane nodded.  
“You believe me?”  
“I do! We had one in our house when I was a teenager. I’ll call someone for you. Hopefully he can come by your place over the weekend.” Diane gave you a consoling smile.  
“Thanks Diane. You know, I’d never believe it if I hadn’t just fought the thing last night.” You felt relieved you weren’t insane after all. “Who is this ghost hunter anyway?”  
“His name is John Winchester, I’ll leave him a message.” Diane replied. Sadly you didn’t see Diane the rest of the day, you just had to hope that she’d managed to reach him.

You spent the following night at your sister’s. Spending the night alone in your hose was out of the question. In the day it was fine, not as scary, but you still felt safer keeping the candlestick close by. You spent the Saturday tidying up and looking over your shoulder. There was no sign of the girl. Maybe you were just crazy? Around 5 pm. the doorbell rang.  
“Hi, you Y/N?” A man, utterly gorgeous, was standing on your porch.  
“Yeah…” You managed to stutter out. He was almost too good looking. At least 6 feet tall, amazing jaw line, broad shoulders and dazzling green eyes.  
“I’m here to help with your… spectral problem.” He said looking around to see if anyone was in earshot.  
“Oh, I thought you’d be older. John is it?” You asked, how could this guy be old enough to help Diane out in her teens?  
“Um, no. I’m Dean. John’s son. John is… dead.” Dean looked down.  
“Oh, I’m sorry…” You tried to sound compassionate, “come in.”  
You both stepped inside and you closed the door behind you. Dean strolled into the living room.  
“This where it happened?” He looked at you over his shoulder.  
“Yeah, how’d you know?”  
“Cold spot.” He proceeded looking around. “You have a computer I could borrow?”  
“Sure… Why?” You were no fan of people touching your computer.  
“Research, find out who we’re dealing with here.” Against you better judgement you fetch your computer.  
Dean opened your browser and you saw shock on his face. And it dawned on you, you didn’t tell him to open safari instead of chrome. And chrome was full of naughty bookmarks.  
“Shit!” You exclaimed trying your best at getting it back from him.  
“No worries,” He chuckled, “I don’t mind a little rough porn.” His eyes filled with devilish delight.  
“Oh my God…” You wanted to sink into the floorboards.  
“Really, I don’t judge!” He tried to help you out, an attempt at easing your embarrassment.  
“Let’s NOT talk about it anymore…” You said and he dropped the subject. Still you got the feeling it got to him and you caught him checking you out. “Tea?” You asked him looking for a way out of the room.

After making him tea and drinking it while research was being done he got to work. He made a large salt circle on your floor explaining to you that when he told you to, you had to get in there and not move. He got weapons from his car and told you that if it was the girl he thought (a girl killed by her mother in the house) the body was burned so something of the girl’s was making her linger. According to him it might be in the house.  
“When did all this start?” Dean asked.  
“A few nights back, around two o’clock.” You thought back on the gruesome incident.  
“Something special happen that day?” Dean asked his green eyes searching your face. You thought back, searching your mind.  
“I found a box…” It came to you like a light bulb just popped up over your head, “in the attic. It had loads of stuff in it.”  
“Great! That’s probably it. We need it!” You walked up to the attic and Dean followed you. The dust in the air danced in the late afternoon light coming in from the small circular window. He carried the box downstairs and placed it on the floor in front of the fireplace. The dark started creeping in, you tried lighting the fireplace fast. A sudden crash behind you made you both turn around. There she was on the other side of the room.  
“Get in the circle, she won’t be able to follow you!” You did as he said and he started burning the contents of the box, trying to banish her.  
The girl however did not want that, the ghost flicked to his side pushing him into a wall and stood looming over him. You took quick action and leapt out of the circle, in one swift motion you tossed the entire box into the fireplace and soon after the ghostly child burned away.

“It should be fine now.” Dean gave you a sympathetic smile.  
He stood on your porch, ready to leave. Ready to go back to wherever he called home.  
“Good…” You replied still not over it, “thank you…”  
“Thank you, you saved me too.” He smiled again. “Will you be okay though?” You contemplated his words. You weren’t quite sure.  
“I’m not sure… I can’t quite wrap my head around this.” You stared into his beautiful greens.  
“Well, I’ll stay in town tonight. You call me if anything comes up,” he found a pen and a scrap of paper, and wrote his number down for you, “here… You just call me, okay?” You nodded at him and as he turned to leave you reached out your arm and stopped him.  
“Stay here tonight. It’s free and it’s the least I can do. It will probably help me as well, to feel safe on the first night.” You smiled at him, and his lips too curled up in a smile and he followed you back in the house.

You made Dean dinner that night and he helped you finish off a leftover pie you had in the fridge. Having eaten you put the dishes, pots and pans in the kitchen while Dean still sat at the dining room table. You brought out scotch and glasses and pour one for each of you. You put one in front of him and sat back down at the opposite side of the sturdy table.   
“Hope you like scotch.” You smiled at him.  
“That I do!” He answered taking a sip. “That feels nice.”  
“I can’t believe this day was real.” You said looking at his face, soon though your eyes travelled and you scanned his broad frame. He was so attractive. “Are all your days like this?”  
“Not all, I do hunt ghosts a lot, but I rarely have such a beautiful partner.” Your eyes shot back to his face, a devilish grin had hit his lips.  
“Your looks aren’t bad either.” You wanted him. You wanted him bad.  
Dean stood up and walked over to you, you stood up in reaction and soon he was standing right in front of you. He grabbed your face in his rough hands and kissed you. His kiss was deep and passionate, his tongue meeting yours. As you stood there kissing with his hands on you face you took the opportunity to trace his muscular frame with yours. He felt so good! He in return moved his hands from your face and explored your upper body.  
“Fuck me Dean…” You pleaded, your lips still on his.  
“Sure thing, baby.” He replied and lifted you up on the table.  
Rough hands undressed you with care, first you t-shirt, then your jeans. Then he turned his attention to your underwear. He took his time undoing your bra and rolling your panties of your longing body. With one forceful but gentle hand he pushed your upper body down, so you lay on the table, your legs dangling over the edge. He kissed his was from your perky breasts down your body, as he was closing in on his destination of choice the anticipation caused you to let out a little moan.  
“There you go baby, show me you want me.” His low voice resonated in the air.  
He reached your moist sex and found your clit in an instant. His skilful tongue licked it with speed and stamina and you whimpered. He was a master at this, alternating his speed and pattern, never letting you get used to his wet touch. You could feel your orgasm build in your core, your moans intensified and he reading your signs sucked the bud as he inserted a long finger into you, then two. He pushed them in and out while never letting up his oral work. You came hard and buckled your hips into him.  
“Good girl,” he said as he stood up. He let you come down from your high as he undressed right there in your dining room. He stood in front of you looking like a Greek God. His erect cock was large and beautiful. You scooted down from the table and got down on your knees, taking his huge cock in your mouth.  
“A girl who likes to suck,” He smiled down at you, placing a hand in your hair.  
You started moving, taking him as deep and you could and pulling your head back, making sure your tongue worked its way up and down his shaft and teasing the head. Back and forth you moved causing him to moan and join in on the movement with his hand.  
“Baby, stop,” Dean panted after a little while, “I don’t wanna come in your mouth.”   
Dean pulled away from you and you stood up giving him a deep kiss. He then turned you around and bent you over the edge of the table, he picked one of your legs up and rested it on the table top. You waited for his entry, but was surprised when it was his tongue you felt once more, bringing you extra moisture. He then took a stance behind you and thrust into you making you scream out at the sudden feeling of him filling you to the max. He started moving slowly, getting your moisture all over his cock. His member filled you like no one ever had and reached deep into you. You heard him groan behind you as he picked up his speed.  
“Oh, baby…” You moaned as he kept increasing his speed and force.  
“You close?” He panted. And you let out a big yes in response. At this he slammed harder into you. You had never felt anything like him before. He was definitely bringing you to new heights.  
You started reaching your climax and screamed out at him, he proceeded to tease you ass with his thumb, just slightly entering it as you contracted around his cock, rocking onto him and screaming in delight. He wasn’t far behind and screamed out your name as he pulled out of you and came on your bare back. He found paper in the kitchen and cleaned you up. A moment later he picked you up and carried you to bed where you proceeded to talk and make love all night long.

When you woke late the next morning he was gone. A note on your bedside table simply read: 

Call me.   
Whenever.   
–D


	5. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It drawing on Christmas when a hunter walks into your shop. This happens all the time as you cater to them. This hunter has a very special hunt on the agenda however, he is going after the Norse God Baldur. The most beautiful of Gods and only one thing will kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well aware that Baldur dies in episode 19 of season 5 "Hammer of the Gods". However I was not satisfied about how he went out, at the hand of Lucifer. It would be fun if there was an episode about him and every fan of Norse mythology knows only one thing can kill Baldur (except for the hand of a higher being in this universe). I also thought this a fun way to give you all a little Christmas spirit!
> 
> Merry Happy!

You loved your little shop. You sold everything new age and spiritual, and in addition to that you sold weapons. A bit weird, you’d agree to that! But these were not your run of the mill guns and blades, and they were not on display with the crystals and herbs, they were for a very specialised clientele. In the window of your shop there was a little sign, not much to the untrained eye. Its message was loud and clear to those who knew what it meant; Hunters welcome. You were no hunter yourself, but had grown up around them. The store had belonged to your parents before you, but they had handed it down to you when retiring. You knew plenty of lore, myths and could always offer up some information or tips if they asked, but truth was they were a proud bunch. You could always tell what they were after when someone walked into your store. The hippies were easy to spot, so were the ones who came in on the off chance you sold pot (which you did not). And then there were the hunters, walking in, looking around and acting suspicious always ready for this being a trap. You’d tell them not to worry and ask them what they were looking for, if there weren’t other people in the store of course. 

In was a beautiful day in December when he walked in. It was almost Christmas and most of your patrons were taking a holiday. You recognized him as a hunter instantly. With astern look on his face he looked around the empty store, making sure he was alone. Seeing he was, he walked over to where you stood behind the counter.  
“Hi, I saw the sign…” He said, hesitation in his voice.  
“Say no more, what o you need?” You had learned that it was best to get right to it, hunters weren’t the small talking kind.  
“I don’t know exactly. A stake of some sort.”  
“Okay… Vampire?” You asked turning your back to him unlocking a large trunk you kept by the wall, it was stocked with weapons.  
“Nope, Norse God I think.” He said matter-of-factly, you swiftly turned around, this was unusual.  
“Norse God? That’s no picnic… I think you need to be a bit more precise, Mr…”  
“Dean Winchester” the hunter smiled at you, green eyes staring directly into yours. He was one tall drink of water, “it’s Baldur.”  
“Really?” Disbelief in your tone, “The most beautiful of Gods? You’ll need something else for that. His mother, Frigg, made it so that he couldn’t be killed by anything, except she forgot about one little thing.” You smiled at him.  
“What?” He asked, impressed with your mythological trivia.  
“It’s simple really. Mistletoe.” You walked out from behind the counter kicking the trunk shut in the process. Over on a Holiday themed shelf it lay, and you picked up a twig handing it to him. He took it and smiled.  
“Now I just have to stab this son of a bitch then.”  
“Might be harder than it sounds.” You felt concerned; a Nose God was a hard hunt. “Come by after? I would love to hear about it.”  
“I can do that.” He winked at you, typical hunter. He paid for the mistletoe and went on his way.

The very same evening he was back. You had almost given up on him coming back that day and were in the middle of closing the till when you heard the door open. He looked like he had run into some trouble, a gash on his forehead.  
“Oh my God,” you exclaimed and walked out from behind the counter, “what went wrong?”  
“Nah, it’s not as bed as it looks…” Hunters, they were always underestimating their injuries.  
“Lock the door will you? I’m patching you up, no point in arguing!” He did as he was told and you walked to the backroom you used as an office, signalling him to follow you.  
You sat him down on your desk chair and found what you needed in the medicine cabinet. Gauze and something to clean the wound. Tenderly you cleaned the cut and patched him up, it wasn’t the first time a wounded hunter had walked in after getting into trouble.  
“So what happened?” You asked while working.  
“For being known as lovable and pretty he was a real pain in the ass…” Dean chuckled, “He almost had me for a moment before I managed to pull the mistletoe out of my jacket and stand him in the neck…”  
“Well those pagan Gods are strong…” You offered him a smile.  
“Tell me about it…” He said giving you the feeling this had not been his first.  
All patched up he was ready to go, but you were not ready for him to leave. You hoped there would be some way he’d stay, at least for a little while. It would be a Holiday miracle.

You both stood in the store and were ready to say goodbye, when he asked something out of the blue.  
“Do you know John Winchester? The hunter”  
You searched your brain, so many came and went, some you hooked up with and some never in a million years.  
“Nope,” you said after giving it some thought, “why?”  
“Good.” He smirked and signalled for you to look up. There it was; a piece of mistletoe. You had totally forgot about hanging it there for some Holiday cheer. He took you face in his hands and kissed you. Passion and urgency erupted between you, it felt like the entire store charged up with sexual energy. A raw animal need awakened within you, this hunter was something else!  
“Let’s go back in the office!” You said, breaking away from his kiss, you needed more than this. A little voice in your head told you he would be worth the trouble!  
“Hell yes!” He exclaimed.

You led the way into the backroom and closed the door behind you. Before you even knew what was going on he had you pushed up against the door kissing his way from your ear down your neck, you moaned in delight. He proceeded to tear off your thick, woolly sweater.  
“That’s it baby…” You purred as he continued going to town on your neck yet again. You took it upon yourself to unbutton his coat, a worn out leather number. He leaned back from you to take it off.  
“Let’s get down to it.” You said with a wink and undressed yourself, sliding out of your shoes and jeans, then your t-shirt. You stood there in your underwear and watched him strip down, revealing a gorgeous muscular frame. All that monster killing definitely worked his muscles! Now you were both standing there in the backroom in your underwear.  
“You first.” He said, licking his bottom lip. And you complied, removing your bra and then your panties. “That’s what I’m talking about!” He said and slid out of his boxers, your eyes travelled south of the boarder. His cock was already hard.  
“Sit…” You signalled to the chair.  
He sat down and you moved over to him and got on your knees. You took the entirety of his length in your mouth, which was quite impressive considering its size. He moaned and threw his head back as you worked your way up and down his length, no hands. As you removed your mouth from his member you made sure you gave the head some extra attention. 

As you stood up he followed and gently pushed you onto the desk. Leaning towards you, he kissed you, lustful hunger in his eyes. One hand rested on your back, holing you close as the other slid down your naked body and found that sweet spot between your legs, you let out a sweet moan as he found your bud as pushed it lightly. He circled it with his finger making your stomach clench in delight. He proceeded by pushing you down on the desk and getting on his knees. Instantly his tongue found your pleasure centre and circled it, releasing another moan from you. He sped up his motion as he pushed a long finger in between your folds, entering you. He thrusted you with it for a little bit, then added another as he sucked your clit making you reach new heights. Right before you exploded he pushed in a third making your reward all that much sweeter. 

You lay there on the desk of your office coming down from your high as he wrapped up. Cute and responsible!  
“Get in me Dean…” You panted, and he smiled at you as if possessed. You sat up and he took a position between your legs. His big cock slid into you and you could do nothing but gasp, this was a new size record for you. He slowly started moving, soaking himself in you. You screamed out his name as he went deeper than anyone ever had and sped up his thrusts. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he pulled your body close, before you knew it he had picked you up and pushed you once again up against the door. Quick, lustful kisses were exchanged and you felt yourself getting close to your climax. He read your body like an open book and gave it all he got.  
“Come for me baby!” He yelled out and you gave in to your pleasure, shuddering around him.  
He kept thrusting as you felt your body relax. Releasing each other you kissed and he led you back over to the desk, turned you around, pushed your torso down and entered you from behind. He pushed his cock even deeper into your pussy and you screamed for him. Fucking you hard and rough you heard his breathing deepen and you knew he was close,  
“Wait for me Dean…” You panted, you wanted to get one more orgasm out of this.  
“Not for long, girl!” He was growing closer, his deep rumble gave him away. “Let me help you…” He said and teased you backdoor with his thumb, adding to your pleasure. A few more thrusts and you came together, moaning in unison. 

You got dressed in silence, exchanging a few chuckles and glances. You had not thought this was how you’d end the workday. You walked together back into the store and saw the snow falling outside.  
“Merry Christmas or Chanukah or whatever.” He smiled at you, green eyes twinkling like decorative lights. He proceeded to unlock the door.  
“Merry Happy Dean.” You said and out the door he went.  
You were a bit sad to watch him go, but you had gotten your Christmas miracle, or three of them to be exact! You wondered whether this made you naughty or nice in the grand scheme of things.


End file.
